


Good Cooking

by itsab



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: Y/N makes some Sokovian cooking, much to Wanda'a surprise and delight.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 58





	Good Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with no specified gender in mind.

To say that Wanda Maximoff ‘likes’ Y/N’s cooking was an understatement.

She loved it.

It was so good, and it made her feel full.

Living in Sokovia, and growing up in a literal war-torn town, meant that good food was scarce for the Maximoff twins. Especially after losing their parents at a young age, meaning the only food was supplied by a government-run orphanage, where food was shared between dozens of starving and deprived children. They had been lucky, the twins had, as they’d spent very little time in their lives homeless – they’d gone from orphanage to the HYDRA facility. Others weren’t so lucky.

However, American food, Wanda found, was fatty and portioned for people with Thor’s appetite. A god’s appetite.

But Y/N’s food, damn was it good.

And so was Y/N, for that matter.

* * *

“Hey, come try this sauce!” Y/N was always happy when they were cooking, it was something that constantly warmed the hearts of the Avengers, and they were vying for Wanda to try some of the sauce they’d whipped up for the weekly Avenger’s dinner. Every Thursday night, missions excluded, the whole team congregated for a meal, cooked by Y/N, in order to become closer as a family, and as a team. “Good, right?”

Wanda came closer to Y/N, placing her mouth around the small metal teaspoon, tasting the concoction, hair fluttering around her face as she did. Unnoticed by Wanda, who was busy groaning in delight at the sauces aromatic flavour, Y/N’s cheeks began to achieve a pink hue that hinted at their true feelings about Wanda. Gosh, her lips were too much.

“This tastes so familiar!” Wanda commented, leaning back, noticing hints of flavours that unlocked her subconscious. “Is-is this a Sokovian dish?”

Nodding happily, Y/N turned back to the stove-top, where the sauce was simmering away, fully absorbing the spices inside the pot. Absently, Y/N mentioned, “Thought that it be nice for you and Pietro.” They turned to the countertop, grabbing a large metal bowl, where they began to fold together mascarpone and egg whites, for a tiramisu (for Tony, he loved Italian). “I know you’ve been missing Sokovia, so I thought I’d make this for you guys- Whoa!”

Wanda slammed the bowl onto the counter, before flinging around Y/N and slamming her lips on theirs. It was sloppy, and unexpected, but good.

Just like their cooking.


End file.
